Patent literature article 1 discloses a method of manufacturing a plurality of semiconductor devices from one substrate (wiring mother substrate). According to this method, a plurality of semiconductor devices can be obtained by arranging and securing a plurality of semiconductor chips in a matrix formation in a planar manner on one surface of one substrate, collectively sealing, by means of a sealing resin, the plurality of semiconductor chips secured to the substrate, and then cutting the substrate and the sealing resin in accordance with the semiconductor chips.
In the method described in patent literature article 2, a plurality of semiconductor chips are secured to one surface of one substrate (a multi-piece substrate) and are sealed collectively by means of a sealing resin, in the same way as in patent literature article 1, after which a characteristic inspection is performed for each semiconductor chip, the inspection results, for example, are marked on the sealing resin, and the substrate and the sealing resin are then cut. In the step of marking the sealing resin, generally letters or the like are formed by removing parts of the surface of the sealing resin by heating said surface using laser radiation, in order to display the semiconductor chip inspection results, a company name or a product name, for example.